


The Hunger

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam took his blood break during epi 4x20 "The Rapture" Jimmy Novak didn't run away. Instead, he jumped in bed with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from "The Hunger" by The Distillers.

Jimmy Novak lay in the darkened motel room, feigning sleep, when sleep would not come. He was too keyed-up to relax enough, so instead listened to the sounds of Sam moving stealthily about the room. The younger Winchester was trying for quietness, but Jimmy still could hear the rustle of his clothes every time Sam moved. Finally, the motel room door opened quietly, stealthily and light shone momentarily from the neon lights outside. Damp, chill air ghosted in, making Jimmy shiver slightly beneath his bed covers, before the door swung shut, returning the room to darkness once more, and warmth began to return to the room.

Jimmy sat up, looking about the room, making sure that he really had gone, before he deemed the place was empty of anyone, but Dean and Jimmy himself. He flung back the bedcovers, still dressed in his dark suit and tie, before he crept across the room to slip into the bed that Dean was asleep in. Ever since he had laid eyes upon the elder Winchester, he felt a hunger deep within him, a hunger only Dean would be able to satisfy, with a stolen kiss, a lustful touch of his hand, maybe more.

Dean shifted slightly in bed when he felt the warmth from Jimmy's body next to his own, before Dean's eyes fluttered open, still slightly groggy with sleep.

"Jimmy?" Dean questioned, sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Jimmy shushed the hunter, lips pouting outwards with the force of his soothing exhalation, and Dean couldn't stop staring. The hunter licked his lips almost in a predatory fashion, before Jimmy leant forward to press hungry lips against the hunter's own. Dean surprised himself, as much as Jimmy, when he responded, kissing Jimmy back just as hungrily, just as fervently, as he pressed a trembling and sweaty hand to Jimmy's side. Jimmy tasted like the sandwich he'd been eating earlier, of toothpaste, of summertime and perfumed mists, of vague remnants of Castiel left behind like a faint memory.

Jimmy broke the kiss first, full lips drawn outwards in a pout, blue eyes hooded slightly in lust as he stared longingly at the hunter laying next to him.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that," Jimmy murmured quietly, eyes meeting Dean's for a moment before dropping away demurely.

"What took you so long?" Dean replied, before pressing lips to Jimmy's once again, tongue parting Jimmy's lips to plunge inside hungrily, to plunder the cavern of the other man's mouth, tongues meeting in a dance of lust and desire.

Jimmy moaned, as Dean leant into the slighter man more, erection pressing against Jimmy's thigh, making Jimmy squirm against him, rubbing his own erection against Dean's, making the hunter moan slightly with his own pleasure. Dean ended the kiss this time, to stare down upon Jimmy, hungry eyes staring back at him, promising him everything that he desired and more, should he choose to take it, to give in.

"Tell me to stop, if you want me to," Dean told him, gruffly, not daring to take the plunge just yet, even though he so desperately wanted to.

"I don't want you to stop, Dean. I've wanted this since the first moment I met you. I was the one who entered your bed after all," Jimmy pointed out, one eyebrow raised, small smile tugging playfully at the corners of his lips.

Dean didn't have an answer for that, just a grin of pleasure, as he helped Jimmy free of first his suit jacket, then his shirt and pants, before running hot hands over Jimmy's bare flesh. Jimmy moaned in pleasure at the contact, arching his body up into Dean's touch, eyes closed, full lips parted in another moan. Dean watched him, finding it hard to take his gaze from the other man, never knowing until that moment that he wanted so much more than this, wanted Jimmy and had done ever since he'd first met him so many months ago, when Castiel was still in possession of Jimmy's body.

He didn't know where Castiel had gone, and neither did Jimmy, or so Jimmy had said. Not that it mattered to either of them right then. He leant into Jimmy once again, the scent of Jimmy tickling his nose, smelling of bliss and cinnamon and chocolate. Dean's eyes fluttered closed as he nibbled gently on Jimmy's neck, before easing the other man slowly onto his stomach, gripping Jimmy's hips possessively, when Jimmy complied without complaint.

Jimmy closed his eyes, lips parted, breath coming in ragged gasps, as he heard Dean spit in his hand above him. He thought back over the last several months, of when he'd been aware of Dean, even when Castiel had mostly been in control, of how he had lusted after the hunter even then. Castiel had been aware of this, had not minded, had not judged Jimmy for his lustful thoughts. In a way, the angel seemed almost to encourage Jimmy's train of thoughts at times, as though the angel had a genuine fondness for Dean himself.

Jimmy cried out when he felt Dean's fingers sliding into him, preparing him for Dean's entrance, and Jimmy bucked back onto the hunter's fingers, wanting to feel more of Dean inside him. Dean complied, scissoring his fingers inside Jimmy, rubbing over the sweet spot repeatedly until Jimmy almost came close to orgasm. As if sensing this, Dean withdrew, before thrusting his cock roughly into Jimmy, gripping the other man's hips once again, moans falling from parted lips as he thrust and withdrew, thrust and withdrew. Jimmy rocked back onto Dean, head hanging down and moaning with undisguised pleasure, want, need, lust, everything, never wanting this moment to end, yet knowing it had to, as his climax drew nearer and nearer.

He gasped out a muffled curse when Dean's hand closed roughly around Jimmy's throbbing cock, stroking him roughly, matching strokes to the hunter's thrusts and Jimmy cursed again at the pleasure of it, at Dean's rough fingers jerking him off.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer, and reached climax, releasing himself deep within Jimmy, marking him as his own, head thrown back and eyes closed, shouting loudly - "Cas!"

Jimmy didn't seem to notice the accidental shouting of the angel's name, just wrapped needful fingers around Dean's, urging him to stroke his cock harder, firmer and Dean complied. A few moments later and Jimmy released himself over Dean's palm, coming in pulsing waves, with a shout of Dean's name followed by a string of curses, before collapsing on his side, eyes blinking blindly at the far wall. Dean lay beside him. arm slung over Jimmy almost protectively, eyes closing, threatening sated sleep. They lay like that for what seemed like forever, moments stretching out into satisfied eternity before Jimmy lifted his head slightly to look at the still closed motel room door.

"Your brother - " he stated, slight tension changing his tone of voice as though he feared discovery.

Dean sighed, but it seemed as though he sighed out of regret more than anything else.

"We'd best get cleaned up," Dean said, softly.

Jimmy turned guileless blue eyes upon Dean before nodding slowly, wordlessly. He stood, not caring if he was naked in the middle of the room, not caring for a moment should Sam really come in. Dean watched him go to the minimal bathroom, waiting for a few moments until Jimmy returned to re-claim his clothes scattered upon the floor. Dean padded to the bathroom, and when he returned, Jimmy was already in bed, although not yet asleep, and Sam was just coming back.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, by way of greeting, eyes looking a little tense around the corners, as though he was hungering after something.

He certainly didn't notice that anything had happened between his brother and Jimmy.

"Sammy," Dean greeted his brother with a nod. "Where you been?"

"Getting a Coke," Sam replied, automatically.

"Was it a refreshing Coke?" Dean asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he asked it.

Sam didn't take any notice, just walked past his brother, disappearing into the bathroom to relieve himself. Dean shared a smile with Jimmy, before the elder Winchester returned to his bed, and no one spoke when Sam returned. The younger hunter slipped into his own bed, silently, shaking slightly and soon fell asleep.

The moon outside watched over the trio, as first Dean, then Jimmy fell into sated sleep also.

fin


End file.
